wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chory Pjoter Simulejtors
To seria gier symulująca Chorego Pjotera (czyli egzystowanie w spokoju) tworzona na planecie Discord. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor To pierwsza gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy raz było cicho. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 2 To druga gra. Stworzona też w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy znowu było cicho. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 3 To trzecia gra. Stworzona w Najzajebistszym Serwerze Everze, kiedy było cicho. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Reversed To czwarta gra. Stworzona w samym Harry Potter Wiki, kiedy to pierwszy raz było tam głośno. Brawo dla nich, kurwa (sarkazm). Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Reversed 2 To piąta gra. Stworzona znowu w Harry Potter Wiki, kiedy to drugi raz było tam głośno. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Reversed 2: Pjoter jest za T-Series confirmed To dodatek do Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Reversed 2. Wersję demo stworzyły pjotery, a cs tfu 4.0 wydało pełną wersję dodatku. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 4 To szósta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy znowu tam było cicho. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 5: Nibbesy i Indiany To siódma gra. Stworzona w Najzajebistszym Serwerze Everze, jak nikt nie reagował na Jaśka, jak ten nawoływał dwóch Najzajebistszych Serwerowców Everowców mówiąc im @here. Aktualizowanie zakończone reakcją innego Najzajebistszego Serwerowca Everowca. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 6 To ósma gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy po raz to kolejny było cicho. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 7 To dziewiąta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy to po raz kolejny, kurwa, cisza była. Gra jest nazywana Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Kolejny, Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Kolejny 7mka albo Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Kolejny To Chyba Już 7mka. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 8 To dziesiąta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy to, kurwa, nie było co robić. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Zabawa To jedenasta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy postanowiono przez chwilę się bawić w Pjotery. Gra posiada aż dwie wersje: Version Nummer Eins Zabawa w Pjotery. Version Nummer Zwei Odkrycie oczywistej prawdy o Pjoterach. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Cicho Strasznie To dwunasta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy to strasznie cicho było. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Znowu To trzynasta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy była znowu. Chory Pjotere Simulejtor To czternasta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy kurwa znowu była. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor... To piętnasta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0... Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Wszystko Pod Kontrolą To szesnasta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy było wszystko pod kontrolą. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Nuda To siedemnasta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy była nuda. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Kolejny No To osiemnasta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0 kolejny raz no. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor I Chuj To dziewiętnasta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu i chuj. Wydanie gry było spóźnione. Chory Pjoter Simulejotr To dwudziesta gra. Stworzona w Najzajebistszym Serwerze Everze. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Czat To dwudziesta pierwsza gra. Stworzona we Wszystko ogółem. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 10 To dwudziesta druga gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0. Przez większość gry jest widoczny Poradnik w roli konserwatora powierzchni płaskich ze szmatą zawiązaną na łbie. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 11 To dwudziesta trzecia gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0. Jest to wielki comeback tej serii. Starsi ludzie się ucieszą. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 12 To dwudziesta czwarta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 13 To dwudziesta piąta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 14 To dwudziesta szósta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 15 To dwudziesta siódma gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 16 To dwudziesta ósma gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor A Był Se To dwudziesta dziewiąta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0. A była se. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Reserved 3 To trzydziesta gra. Wielki powrót podserii Chory Pjoter Reversed Simulejtors. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Reserved 3: Pjoter jest za T-Series confirmed a second time To dodatek do gry Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Reversed 3. Ten dodatek przypomina, że Pjotery są za T-Series. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Ukryta Prawda To trzydziesta pierwsza gra i początek nowej podserii tworzonej we współpracy z TVN. W tej grze jeden z Pjoterów mówi, że rozmowa z Pjoterami jest jak jego grupa klasowa, bo ciągle cisza jest. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: 3 lekcje To trzydziesta druga gra. W tej grze jest mowa o trzech lekcjach we wtorki. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Aż śmierdzi. To trzydziesta trzecia gra. Od niej aż śmierdzi ciszą. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Reversed: Agenci To trzydziesta czwarta gra i wielki powrót tej serii. Gra stworzona u Pjoterów, kiedy nie było cicho i gadali o jakichś agentach. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Advanced To trzydziesta piąta gra. Stworzona na E-Chacie gdy discord nie działał. Nastąpiła tam wielka nostalgia do roku 2004. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 17 To trzydziesta szósta gra. Stworzona w cs tu 4.0, kiedy było cicho. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 17: Oglądam YT To dodatek do gry Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 17. Stworzony w cs tfu, kiedy Lloyd mówi, że ogląda YT. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Powrót Gida To trzydziesta siódma gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0 kiedy było cicho. Chory Pjoter Simulejtr To trzydziesta ósma gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy było cicho i te JEBANE KURWA W CIPSKA PJOTERY NAS DO CHUJA PAŃSKIEGO NAWIEDZIŁY NO JA PIERDOLĘ W DUPĘ ICH MAĆ ale ani słowa mojej żonie. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 18 To trzydziesta dziewiąta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy było cicho. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Spisek To czterdziesta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy cs tfu-owicze odkryli pierdolony spisek tych jebanych pjoterów. I przy okazji było cicho, ale Lloyd z Jaśkiem sztucznie robili, żeby nie było cicho. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Ukryta Prawda 2 To czterdziesta pierwsza gra i wielki powrót podserii tworzonej we współpracy z TV Nazi TVN (tak długo nic nie robiono, że aż o nas zapomnieli). Stworzona w Chory Pjoter Simulejtors, kiedy Jasiek odkrył, że od jakiegoś czasu źle numerowano gry. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Zamknij Mordę To czterdziesta druga gra. Stworzona nigdzie i bez powodu, więc zamknij mordę. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Przełom To czterdziesta trzecia gra. Stworzona u pjoterów, kiedy się odezwał jeden z nich. Całe państwo było w szoku, że atmosfera w tym państwie ma szanse nie być taka nudna, zjebana i sztampowa. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 19 To czterdziesta czwarta gra. Stworzona na cs tfu 4.0, gdy nastała kompletna cisza. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 20 To czterdziesta piąta gra. Stworzona na cs tfu 4.0, gdy była cisza. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor VR To czterdziesta szósta gra. Stosuje zaawansowaną technologię wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Stworzona u pjoterów, gdzie na własne oczy możesz zobaczyć prawdziwe krajobrazy pjoterowskiej dziczy. Możesz tam uczestniczyć w żywej zażartej dyskusji po pjoterowskiemu. Uwaga! Granie w to grozi koszmarami o spjoterzeniu się. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Ujemna Cisza To czterdziesta siódma gra. Stworzona u pjoterów, kiedy głośność zmalała poniżej 0 dB, co jest fizycznie niemożliwe, ale tam się stało. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 21: Nie To czterdziesta ósma gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy Chory Pjoter Simulejtor się robił. Znana bardziej jako Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 21 albo Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Nie. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Farma To czterdziesta dziewiąta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy było cicho. Poraz pierwszy w serii gier Chory Pjoter Simulejtors występuje Orneta, zwany także jako Villager i PiggyPlot. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Jubileusz To pięćdziesiąta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy wszyscy poszli na zw. To jest też 50-ta gra z serii Chory Pjoter Simulejtors, więc dziękujemy wam za to, że nadal jesteście z nami. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Jubileusz: Oficjalna czołówka To dodatek muzyczny do Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Jubileusz. Zawiera on czołówkę do Chorego Pjotera i do Chory Pjoter Simulejtors. oto ona: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqRuhjMfr9w Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 22 To pięćdziesiąta pierwsza gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy gid był na zw, gerry gdzieś polazł a lloyd się nie odzywał. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Blacklist To pięćdziesiąta druga gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy była cisza po tym jak gida zblacklistowali na dank kurwa pierdolonym gównie. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Zabawa 2 To pięćdziesiąta trzecia gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy gerry postanowił się zabawić w pjoterów. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Extreme To pięćdziesiąta czwarta gra. Swtorzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy była ekstremalna cisza. Emocje gwarantowane, ponieważ cisza była tak ekstremalna, że ciszej się nie dało. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Mini To pięćdziesiąta piąta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy był mini Chory Pjoter Simulejtor. Jest to początek nowej podserii mającej zakończyć wojnę międzypokoleniową. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Reversed 4 To pięćdziesiąta szósta gra i wielki powrót tej serii. Gra stworzona u Pjoterów, gdy było tam ponad 110 nowych wiadomości. W trakcie tworzenia gry wiadomości przybywa, więc nie jest tam kompletnie cicho. Brawa dla nich. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Reversed 4: Co tu się odwaliło... To dodatek do Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Reversed 4. Dodatek ma za zadanie dopełnić poprzednią częsć o ponad 100 nowych wiadomości z Discorda pjoterów. Podczas tworzenia gry nie przybywają nowe wiadomości, więc wszystko jest po staremu. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Bunt To pięćdziesiąta siódma gra. Nowa podseria. Gra stworzona u Pjoterów, kiedy niejaki Reprezent się zbuntował przeciwko tamtejszej władzy i uznał Nekomimi za kobietę. W tej grze można posłuchać, jak Jasiek gra coś na rozstrojonym akordeonie SUM Accordion Start na cześć Reprezenta. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Slience Wars To pięćdziesiąta ósma gra. Stworzona na cs tfu 4.0, gdy gid odrabiał lekcje, a lloyd (i prawdopodbnie orneta) oglądali gwiezdne wojny. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Realistic To pięćdziesiata dziewiąta gra. Stworzona przez firmę Gerito Games, na specjalną konsolę symulacyjną stworzoną przez BuriTech. Jest tak realistyczny, że prawdopodobnie bardziej się nie da. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Shadow of 2054 To sześćdziesiąta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy była cisza. W grze można znaleźć ducha 2054, który będzie podglądał oraz zerkał na gracza. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 23 To sześćdziesiąta pierwsza gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy była poraz kurwa kolejny cisza. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Realistic 2 To sześćdziesiąta druga gra. Stworzona przez firmę Gerito Games, na specjalną, nową konsolę stworzoną przez BuriTech. Realizm w tej grze wzrósł aż dwukrotnie, więc uważajcie, żeby się nie spjoterzyć. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Penguistan To sześćdziesiąta trzecia gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy była cisza. Cisza była, ponieważ na YouTube trwała premiera 20 odcinka Penguistan 3.0. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Nowa wersja To sześćdziesiąta czwarta gra. Nowa podseria. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy wszyscy się zeszli na discord, ale nikt się nie odzywał. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 24 To sześćdziesiąta piąta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy było cicho. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 25 To sześćdziesiąta szósta gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, gdy było cicho. Dodatkiem w niej jest soundtrack z wykonania rozkazu 66. Niektórzy uważają że przyniesie on ciszę na całe 19 lat, ale to jest propaganda, manipulacja i głupota. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor -'∞' To sześćdziesiąta siódma gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy była nieskończona cisza. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor Spam To sześćdziesiąta ósma gra. Stworzona u pjoterów, gdy jeden pjoter zgodził się na spamowanie. Gra nieoficjalnie uznawana za część podserii Reversed. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Rodzinne Strony To sześćdziesiąta dziewiąta gra. Stworzona w WO, gdy było cicho jak chuj. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Rodzinne Strony: 69 To dodatek do gry Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Rodzinne Strony. Powstał, bo wcześniej wymieniona gra jest sześćdziesiątą dziewiątą grą, a jak wiadomo, w dzisiejszych czasach młodzież jakże lubi tą liczbę. W tym dodatku można uprawiać stosunki seksualne (głównie w pozycji 69). Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Rodzinne Strony: 69 i wyprawa do pjoterów To poddodatek do dodatku 69 do gry Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Rodzinne Strony. W tym poddodatku wyruszasz do pjoterów, gdzie możesz robić wszystko, czego tam nie można robić. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor: Tam i spowrotem To siedemdziesiąta gra. Stworzona na discordzie i na WO, gdzie były ciągle lagi oraz gdy było cicho. Z okazji że to już siedemdziesiąta gra z serii Chory Pjoter SImulejtor, dorzucamy darmowe zatyczki do uszu. Chory Pjoter Simulejtor 26 To siedemdziesią pierwsza gra. Stworzona w cs tfu 4.0, kiedy było cicho.Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Top 10 najcichszych gier